Never Meant to Meet Two
by frozen-lovely
Summary: Sequel to Never Meant to Meet. (Elsa/OC) (Anna/Kristoff) Rated M in case
1. Chapter 1

"Auntie, Auntie pick me up!" The small form yelled as she sprinted down the hallway towards the blonde. Anna's daughter Kamilla leap into her arms and the queen gracefully caught her and smiled. Her niece never failed to bring a smile to her face, much like the girl's mother.

"You are getting so big!" Elsa laughed as she spun the girl through the air.

"Im three now." Kamilla smiled as her feet found the floor once again.

"I know you are, soon you will be running the kingdom." Elsa joked as she ruffled the girls strawberry blonde hair. "Where is your mama?"

"Right here, Els." Anna said as she turned the corner, slightly out of breath. "Kristoff just left, so we dropped our stuff in our rooms and came to see you."

Anna and Kamilla where not an unusual sight around the castle, whenever Kristoff left on his ice harvesting trips his two girls moved back into the castle from there family home. Anna never liked to be alone in her small cottage on the outskirts of Arendelle for too long, well alone plus a little bouncing ball of blonde hair. Kamilla was adorable, the perfect mix of Anna and Kristoff. She had his blonde hair but it had a tint of red in it and was uncontrollable except when in braids like her mothers. Brown eyes said Kristoff but the rest of her face screamed Anna.

"Well a visit is always welcome and I happen to have just finished my work for the day so why don't we run down to the kitchen and see if we can steal some chocolate before dinner." Elsa smiled as Anna squealed in excitement just as loud as her daughter did.

The next day Elsa was back to work in her study, the piles of paperwork on her desk were getting out of hand and had to be addressed. The queen was heartbroken when a little blonde head poked into the room and she had to turn down her offer to play. Having to tell Kamilla no always reminded her of Anna outside her bed room door all those years, begging for any attention and never getting it. She knew Kamilla was not Anna, she had lots of love from her parents, staff, and the entire kingdom, but she still found it hard to turn her down. Soon Elsa needed a break from sitting and stood to move around the room, she ran her fingers over the spines of the old books on the bookcase and took a moment to admire the paintings on the walls. Something out the large window caught the queen's eye and she turned to see a boat pulling into the fiord. Not a particularly unusual sight, she deicide to ignore it, but even after turning her back something still tugged her to look back out the window. She squinted to see the flag that flew from the mast of this new ship. Elsa fought the urge to race from her study. The ship came closer and closer as she watched it from the window, the familiar Cortane flag fluttering in the wind. She had seen that flag many times printed on documents and ships bringing goods for their trade agreement. But this ship was different, bigger, and was most definitely not carrying people and not goods. The grandeur of the ship suggested royalty.

_King Henry perhaps…_

The Queen had not seen the Prince, now King, in four years, since he took his young bride back to Cortane and deserted Elsa. She had also not heard from him or, more importantly, his queen in those long years. It had taken a long time for Elsa to feel okay again, and even now she didn't know if she truly felt whole. She had been in love with Princess Andrea, and finding out the girl had only been using her for the sake of her kingdoms economy and trade had torn her heart from her chest. Deep down the blonde knew it was not King Henry that this boat was carrying… Elsa lost sight of the ship as it docked, but she continued to stare out the window, unable to move. A knock on her door snapped her from her stupor and a maid entered, informing her that they had guests that requested her presence. Elsa was alone once again when the maid left and she began to feel her heart leap away from her body. It hammered as she forced herself out the door and down the hall.

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

Elsa had to remind herself to breath as she reached the stairs that lead to the foyer, where she knew these guests would be waiting. A shriek of laughter caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She still could not see the front doors from her spot midway down the stairs but the sound she had heard was unmistakable childish.

_Kamilla? What would the girl be doing with the guests?_

Another laugh rang through the air but Elsa was listening this time, expecting the sound, and she was able to tell this was not her familiar niece's laugher. Curiosity overtook her and she raced down the stairs and into the entrance hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa…" A familiar feminine voice squeaked out. "I didn't think you would come down to see us."

"Us?" Elsa managed to ask as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of Queen Andrea standing in the doorway. It was then that Elsa noticed the small form that hid behind Andrea's legs.

"My son and I." Andrea lifted the small boy into her arms and he wasted no time in burying his head in the crook of his mother's neck. "This is Magnus." The boy looked up at the sound of his name. He appeared to be around the age of two and had dark hair like his mother.

"What are you…why?" Elsa stuttered as she looked away from the boy and to his mother.

"I…I didn't know where else to go…" Andrea said as she studied the blondes face. She looked like she did when Andrea had last seen her that night so long ago. The years had barely taken their toile and the girl still looked amazing despite the years. Elsa was silent, unsure what to say. She wanted to scream at the women, slap her and ask her why she had played her like that. But she refused to let herself break, especially in front of the child. "I couldn't…I just."

"Don't, you can stay here until you find another place to go. Do not expect me to treat you like guests." Elsa said as she turned to leave, tears threatening to spill over. Elsa raced back to her room, running past her niece and sister on the way. Anna saw her pain and grabbed hold of the queen.

"Els, what happened?" Anna asked as she pulled Elsa to her.

"And…Andrea." Elsa cried against her sister's dress.

"What about…oh the guests." Realization dawned on Anna as she realized who the guests she had heard about must be. Rage started to consume the princess and she pushed Elsa away, running down the hall.

"Auntie?" Kamilla asked hesitantly as Elsa sunk to the floor next to her with her back to the wall. When her aunt didn't answer she left her dolls and walked towards her, settling herself on the woman's lap.

"You! You ass!" Anna screeched as she tore into the foyer, she ran up the Andrea as the girl turned to see the source of all the yelling. Pulling back her hand and letting it fly she slapped Andrea straight across the face.

"Momma!" the small voice made Anna freeze as she pulled back for another hit.

"Who, oh god." Anna's eyes widened when she realized it was a child. Andrea fell to her knees and held her cheek. "I…"

"It's okay buddy, why don't you go play outside while momma talks to Princess Anna?" Andrea sputtered out as she shooed the small boy out the door. "Anna, can we please discuss this like adults before we start beating on each other?" she asked once they were alone.

"No, I don't wanna talk to you. You hurt my sister, you used her and then you left. How could you do that Andrea? I thought we were friends!" Anna yelled back at her.

"I didn't have a choice." Andreas said as she sunk further down to the floor, sitting on the cold tile.

"You didn't have…"

"Anna." Elsa stopped her sister's rant as she entered the room carrying Kamilla. "Let her up and let her speak."

"Why should I?" Anna sputtered with a look of shock to her sister.

"Because here, have a snuggle bug." Elsa smiled as she handed over the girl to her mother. Anna visibly calmed down as she held her daughter against her.

"Who, Who's this?" Andrea said from the floor as she started to get up.

"Anna's daughter, Kamilla. She is three." Elsa said coldly.

"Just one year older than Magnus. Maybe they could be friends." Andrea smiled at the small girl who smiled back from her mother's grasp.

"There's another kid here?" Kamilla said excitedly and looked around the room for the mysterious child.

"He is outside." Anna said in a monotone.

"Yes why don't you go play, little bug." Elsa said as Anna let the girl down and she ran off towards the doors.

"Now back to beating this slimy little…" Anna whipped back towards their visitor.

"Anna calm down." Elsa pulled her sister back again.

"I meant what I said Anna, I didn't have a choice but to leave." Andrea argued.

"What could have possible been so important than to leave someone who loved you with nothing but a note?" Anna asked as her fists tightened.

"My siblings…Henry threatened my sibling's lives." Andrea deadpanned. "I couldn't stay…"

"Speaking of Henry…Where is he?" Elsa said after recovering from the woman's words.

"Back in Cortane, I am leaving him that's why I came here." Andrea shuffled uncomfortably

"Leaving him…why? I thought you loved him." Anna said bitterly as she grabbed onto her sisters arm.

"Elsa, can we talk…alone?"

"No! Whatever you have to say to my sister you can say to the both of us!" Anna insisted.

"Anna, please give us a moment…" Elsa said, giving the young girl a supportive smile. Anna sulked out of the room, staring daggers at their visitor.

"Els." Andrea begged as she took a step forward.

"Don't…" Elsa pulled away when she reached out.

"I know this doesn't fix anything but I'm sorry."

"You are right, it doesn't fix anything."

"I left because Henry threatened…"

"I know that! I know you couldn't have stayed…" Elsa rang her hands. "You used me…"

"Only…I needed…Yes I did."

"And Arendelle is losing money on our trade agreement but Im too damn weak to call it off." Elsa was yelling now, hyperventilating with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Weak? No Elsa you are not weak. I was weak." Andrea crossed the floor to the woman, putting a hand on her back. She was surprised when Elsa did not pull away from her touch. "I was weak and scared and Im sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

If it weren't for the merry laughter and chatting of the two children, dinner that night would have been a silent occasion. The adults sat in tense silence, pushing their food around on their plates.

"Momma, how long will Magnus get to stay with us?" Kamilla asked her mother as she finished her food.

"Not long." Anna said bitterly, casting a dark look at the boy's mother.

"We don't know how long they will be staying, sweetie." Elsa added as she noticed the cloud of confusion the plagued the young ones features. Elsa risked a glance at Andrea, who had been silent during the meal, and found the woman was already looking. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before they flushed and diverted the gazes. But the moment was just long enough for Elsa to see the small smile the girl wore as she studied the queen.

_The look of a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time…_

Elsa shook her head to rid herself of the hopeful thoughts; she could not allow Andrea to weave her way back under the blonde's skin.

_But even so, that gaze looked so...genuine. Stop it Elsa, Conceal it, don't feel it. _

"Elsa, can I come in?" Andrea knocked on the queen's chamber door that night. Elsa gave a positive grunt to allow her access and the girl slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I just put Magnus to bed and was hoping we could talk."

"Talk about what?" Elsa said, trying to keep the upper hand in the conversation.

"Well I think I have a lot to explain…" Andrea shuffled her feet a bit before taking a seat on one of the couches in the room. Elsa laughed at the understatement. "Do you want to sit?"

"No, I prefer to stand." Elsa said coldly from across the room, afraid to get any closer to the deceptive woman.

"Alright then, I don't really know where to start. Henry and I came to Arendelle to arrange trade between our countries as you know. We had a plan that…that whichever one of us you…took a liking to would…get close to you. Well when I met you at the ball it was obvious that Henry was dirt under your shoes compared to me." Andrea took deep breaths as she spoke, Elsa just stood frozen in her spot. "I started to spend time with you to butter you up to the idea of signing a less than favourable trade agreement on Arendelle's part. But…but I didn't expect…I didn't expect to like you. I thought you would be this stuck up queen who looked down her nose at everyone and then I got to know you and you turned out to be kind and gentle and caring. I couldn't help it I just…fell for you. Well Henry didn't like that very much and when he found he…well you know what he did. These past four years have been the worst of my life, stuck in a loveless marriage, spending my days catering to Henrys every need, when I would have given anything to be here with you."

Andrea looked up at the Queen expectantly as she finished her speech, begging Elsa with her eyes to say something.

"These are all just words Andrea…" Elsa muttered as she started at the carpet.

"I know, and I hate that I hurt you. Just give me a chance to stay here and earn back you trust. Please Els." She flinched at the sound of her nickname, only used to hearing it in Anna's pleasant tone.

"You can stay here…in the castle. A friend would do Kamilla some good anyway." Elsa agreed.

"Thank you. I will leave you to your thoughts now. Goodnight Queen Elsa."

Andrea slipped out the room, leaving a silent Elsa in her wake, only to come face to face with the Queens sister. They stood toe to toe; staring at each other, Anna's face wearing a look of disgust while Andrea was just silently freaking out that the girl might hit her again.

"I don't like you…" Anna muttered as she slowly walked around the girl and slipped into her sister's room.

The room was only silent for a moment after Andrea slipped out of the door. Elsa stood with her hands on her face, trying to wipe away the stress, when Anna stepped through the door. The light from the hallway spilt into the room and Anna was careful to shut the door behind her.

"Tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I heard." Anna insisted as she approached her sister.

"You had your ear pressed to the door the whole time didn't you, Anna?" Elsa rolled her eyes and the corners of her mouth turned up at her little sister.

"Maybe… but seriously, Elsa!" Anna stomped across the room to take her hands. "Why did you agree to let her stay in the castle? Why give her a second chance?"

"You gave me a second chance. Arendelle gave me a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I…but…she…" Anna stuttered.

"No, Anna. I love you but you sure no how to hold a grudge. So please, trust me on this one." Elsa gave Anna's hands a squeeze. "And some company her own age will do Kamilla some good."

"I suppose you're right."

"And hey, maybe Kamilla will fall for the little Prince." Elsa joked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Don't even joke, Elsa." Anna scowled "Like I could ever be related to that family."


End file.
